Adventures of Sesshomaru
by Lady Ayami
Summary: This is just a collection of Sesshomaru one-shots which might include random OC's. Hope you enjoy!


Mishap in the Forrest

This is my first one shot but I plan on doing more. They'll all be in a story format.

X x X

"Sesshomaru, you need to behave. We have some important delegates coming to the castle later today. I want you to be on your best behavior, alright?" InuTaisho said, looking down on his young son.

"Yes, Father." Replied the young dog demon, emotionlessly. He was used to the rules and etiquette required at court, after all, he _had_ been born into it. He knew he was to show no emotion in public.

Sesshomaru wandered into the gardens after the encounter, hoping to avoid any and all meetings with the supposed delegates. He found most delegates, fake or real, annoying. It was a bore to the child who would much rather spend time working on his skills and just being adventuring. He found a marble bench and sat, wondering about his short life. In the ten years that he had been alive, he had been taught nothing but the rules of etiquette and how to not show your true feelings. This was just something he was accustomed to. Still, sometimes he wished he had been born into a "normal" family and not one of the royal families. That way he could show what he really felt and maybe he wouldn't have to be so mature.

Tired of sitting, Sesshomaru walked to the little mirror-like pond near the edge of the woods. His shoulder length silver hair was shining and carefully pulled back by his caring mother. Sparkling golden eyes looked back at him from his reflection while his blue crescent moon and magenta stripes stuck out against his pale skin. He was bored and wanted some excitement; some _adventure_.

His hypersensitive ears picked up a sort of crashing coming from the woods and the bright young demon had an idea. He would spend the day wandering the woods, using his hypersensitive senses to sniff things out or find things. He felt a sudden burst of adrenaline and was excited to get his plan underway, a grin starting to form on his face.

With his plan set in his mind, he walked into the woods. As soon as he was covered in the shade provided by the tall, thick trees, his mouth broke out into the grin that had been trying to show itself and he jumped high into the air. Sesshomaru wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. He had so much more freedom here versus the castle. It made him surprisingly happy. Landing gently, he ran in the direction of the running water: a stream. _Human_ ears would not have been able to hear, let alone find, the little stream, but Sesshomaru had honed his demon senses and had even surpassed some of the older demons he knew.

He bent to lick some of the water up and he heard a sudden deep breathing behind him. Whipping around, he was stunned to find a rabid demon bear standing behind him, red eyes bearing into him, fangs dripping with saliva. That was all it took for Sesshomaru's own eyes to bleed the red, letting his demon side help him in the inevitable fight.

The bear attacked and Sesshomaru was prepared to fight back, but something amazing happened: the pointer and middle finger nails began to glow and out shot a whip of some sort. It grew and grew and sliced right through the neck of the offending bear demon, chopping his head clean off. Sesshomaru was surprised. The skin around the fatal wound began fizzing as Sesshomaru realized he had discovered one of his special weapons that only he possessed: his poison whip. It was a proud day for any demon, when he or she discovered this, but Sesshomaru was proud, and a little smug, to have discovered it on his own. Not only did he discover it on his own, but he had discovered it at a young age for most demons.

He ran back to the gardens where he had begun the day, grinning all the way, congratulating himself on a job well done. The proud demon slowed his pace to a walk as he came out of the woods with a smug grin on his face. Once he made it back to the bench, he was aware of a presence around him. He was about to swing around when he was suddenly on his pack, pinned to the ground.

"And where have you been, little son of mine? Why are you so filthy? Is that blood? You know your father will throw a fit! Time for a BATH!" Sesshomaru's mother cooed, picking him up and carrying him into the castle where all you could hear was the faint protesting of the 10 year old demon, attempting to fight off his mother's attempts to clean him.


End file.
